


Turning Tides

by NoraMutaoFrost



Series: Bright [8]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: F/M, FreeNoodleShipping - Freeform, LEGO monkie kid - Freeform, M/M, Spicynoodleshipping, shadowpeachshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraMutaoFrost/pseuds/NoraMutaoFrost
Summary: The old scriptures are warn, and aging. Ready to fall apart. The new scriptures are now the new Tripitaka's responsibility to take west. With MKs help he and the two other disciples must aid to keep this new Tripitaka safe. But it won't happen like it had last time. This time they have technology. This time they have a brand new breed of problems. Wish them luck...
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son, Raya/Jin, Tang/pigsy, wukong/macaque
Series: Bright [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988662
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Turning Tides

Chapter 14  
Jade Tang

Suna wasn’t too sure about this woman. She sat very nervous in front of Tang who had only just woken up. His eyes were still sunken in, and he still looked like he was ready for bed again. Even though her dad insisted he at least eat some before he did. Every single bite was an effort and he panted after he swallowed. She knew he was sick, but she only just realized how bad. Tangs head rested on Pigsy’s shoulder as he tried once again to take a bite of the egg drop soup. 

“If you were any other person I doubt you would have survived that. You may not have power like Wukong, but you do have life force and lots of it.” Jade said. Her voice was very smooth sounding, and she seemed to be incredibly patient. Although she played with the edges of her robe. Suna looked up at the woman who never looked Tang in the eyes. She was scared. 

Suna jumped up and walked into the kitchen and came back with a tray of tea. It was a hot summer and hot tea wasn’t ideal so she had iced tea ready. Placing glasses down on the table. Jade looked at the cup and smiled kindly at Suna. 

“Thank you.” Jade said, taking a sip of the contents. 

“That was very nice Suna.” Pigsy said. Suna’s tail wagged as she giggled trying to hide the blush behind her own cup. She looked around at Tang who yawned. At least half the bowl was eaten. Pigsy picked up Tang and walked him upstairs. 

“He’s very sick.” Sunas words spilled from her mouth as she watched her dad come back downstairs. 

Suna’s tail went down between her legs as she listened to Pigsy. 

“He’ll be that way for a while. I should have seen it sooner.” He sat down looking back up at Jade. She was just as lanky as Tang was when they first met. She wore the same kind of clothing, except the hat. Perhaps that was just a Tang thing? 

“Do you have somewhere to stay?” Pigsy asked. She nodded as she stood up running her fingers over the lightly yellow colored robes. 

“Yes. I’ve got a job at the college library. They have rooms on the top floor for their employees. If I am to understand it Baba lived at the college for a time. I suppose he lives here now?” Jade asked. Pigsy nodded his head. 

“Yup he and I have been married for...well I think it's been four centuries now.” That was news to Jade. She didn’t expect her father to be the marrying type. 

“So I suppose he’s given up on being celibate.” She told him. Pigsy’s face turned red. 

“Now you see here…” She raised her hand to qual his anger. 

“It's fine. I’m not poking fun, I...well I didn’t know it was possible to do so. I have been living a very sheltered life up there.” She told him. 

“Well what about the other kid? The one that was created during?” Pigsy’s cheeks were red, and he refused to make eye contact. Jade smiled at him taking his hand. 

“I wasn’t going to offer to take you to her until I knew the condition of Baba. but now that I have I do not think leaving his side is a good idea. But Tona is...well she’s…” She sighed and looked for the word to say. “Fashion…” 

“Fashion?” Pigsy asked. 

“Yes she is a fashion designer and has been among the earth for years. She refused to seek you out because she figured you did not want her.” Pigsy looked baffled by this. Why would she think that about him? 

“When Baba is better I’ll ta…” The door was thrown open and in walked a woman in stylish clothing, short blond hair, and skinny. 

“Oh there you are Jade sweety. Oh...and there you are...dad.” The taller pig demon motioned to Pigsy. 

Suna didn’t like Jade, but she didn’t like this woman even more. She ran up the stairs and hid under the blankets next to Tang


	2. Chapter 2

Turning Tides

Chapter 15  
Sisters

Jade could hear Tang breathing softly from where she stood. He wasn’t snoring, but he definitely breathed heavy. She looked around at Pigsy who kept looking up at her from the end of the month reports he had to give the bank. The deposit slips were in one hand and he wrote something down on a sheet of paper. She wasn’t sure what all that meant, she didn’t really understand the need for money actually. But it seemed to be important so she left him to it. 

Suna was a very gentle spirit. Yet it would seem she was young enough to play. She was out back playing in the yard. Luckily it was fenced in and it would seem she was joined by a dark fur monkey by the name of Tao and another male who sat on a chair and held a book on his lap letting them play. 

“Is that Wukong?” She asked. Pigsy looked out the window and shook his head. 

“Nah that's the six-eared macaque.” She stood up and just about ran out the door. She would have if Pigsy hadn't stopped her. 

“Easy sweetheart. He’s a good guy now.” He turned to see Tona with a sketch pad in hand. She totally ignored his existence entirely. 

It wasn’t the fact that he had forgotten, it was just that he couldn’t even get back into heaven to see her, and Guanyin never told him she was alive still. He looked up when Macaque walked over. 

“Hows Tang doing? Tyla was concerned the last few days and wanted me to check up on him. She’s helping her sister at the moment. It would seem that one of her kids caught a cold, which technically means they both did now. Those twins are so close.” He looked up noticing Jade and chuckled. 

“Adopting more?” He asked, motioning to Tona. 

“Nah, that one's really mine, and this one's Tangs. Which means since Tang and I are partners they’re sisters.” 

Tona jumped up and pointed at Jade. 

“Her!? I’m her sister?!” Tona seemed disgusted. Pigsy nodded at her slowly and watched Tona drop her sketch book and hug Jade. 

“Okay but I’m not responsible for the weekends we’ll have.” She giggled. Jade looked a little shocked. 

“I”m celibut...and I don’t eat meat...oh and I don’t drink. I like to keep a level head.” She said. Tona smiled almost sheepishly. 

“Okay, but just remember, I can and will drink enough for the both of us.” She winked at Macaque before going back to sit down. 

“She acts like a college student...or what I seen in movies.” Macaque said. He looked down at Tao who hid behind his calf. He looked around at Jade and waved at her. He was shy around new people it would seem. 

“Hello. I’m Jade Tang.” She held out her finger for him. He took it and whispered softly.

“I’m Tao, um….Tao Macaque.” He ran his fingers over his hair. Pigsy didn’t realize it before but he seemed to also have six ears. Macaque picked him up so they could see him better. “This is my dad.” Tao rubbed his cheek against Macaques. “He's kinda scary, but he’s nice. Shares his food, and helps the little ones.” 

“He’s come a long way.” Pigsy said looking up at Macaque with a smile. “I never thought I’d say it, but he’s a good guy, and it looks like Wukong is...taking a shine to you again.” He motioned to the small braid with Wukongs symbol dangling from the end of it just behind his ear. Macaques hand ran down the side of his head and he blushed. He had no idea it was there. 

“Just let it...its his sign of affection. Albeit small.” Tyla walked up and picked up Tao and spun around. 

“Mama…” Tao nuzzled her letting out a long purr. 

“Oh so this is your wife?” Jade asked. 

“Oh no no, this is Wukongs eldest.” 

“Wukong has a family too? But wait he called her mom...but she is not your wife. So you two are…” 

“Don’t wreck your brain. They’re co parenting because he has no female creator. He was created in the fountain of creation. Macaque and Wukong are dating.” Pigsy said. 

“What about this one.” Tona had a roll of fabric around Suna pinning the fabric. Suna had the biggest smile on her face and she couldn’t help that her tail was wagging. 

“That's your baby sister. Tao and Suna are the same age.” Pigsy said. Jade and Tona gasped and pointed at Suna. 

“Baby...sister?” Jade's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Her family just seemed to keep growing.


	3. Chapter 3

Turning Tides

Chapter 16  
Still Recovering

Tang slowly opened his eyes hearing the hushed chatter downstairs, but the one thing he noticed most was the smell. He slowly sat up and took a deep breath. He could smell the scent of noodles. He slowly got out of bed using every piece of furniture, and the banister as he walked toward the kitchen. He picked up his glasses from the side table next to the couch where they had been before. He felt someones hand on his chest as he stood there to catch his breath. He looked into Pigsy’s blue eyes. 

“I’m okay, just hungry.” Tang put his forehead to his. 

“Of course you’d wake up to the smell of noodles.” He chuckled leading his husband to the table. Letting him sit down before he picked up a bowl and placed it in front of him. The contents were less then he was used to, but he wasn’t sure he would be able to eat all of it anyways if he had received a bigger portion. 

“What is it?” Jade asked, poking the noodles. Pigsy looked at her amazed. Then remembered they didn’t actually have to eat up in the heavens. But every so often they would just to indulge. 

“Its noodles. Made from rice flour, water, and eggs. I roll them thin and then boil them. I have a shop I run in town that makes these. Tang invades my shop every day I’m open. Tang already dug in and started to eat. He was slow at it, probably for the best, he should have...Tang started to eat a bit faster. 

“Should he be eating that fast?” Tona asked, running a cloth over her mouth. Even though she was a big eater she was clean about it. 

“Tang, babe.” Pigsy touched his hand. Tang looked up and nodded. 

“I’m just...I feel like I’m starving.” He held out the empty bowl. Suna looked down at her small bowl and held it out to him. Tang smiled at her and shook his head. “I’m not really starving sweetheart. But thank you.” He said. 

“She’s so sweet.” Tona said ruffling Suna’s hair only to giggle as the young fox spirit leaned into it. 

“She would know what its like to go without food. She was placed in our care by Guanyin.” Pigsy said setting the bowl down, but gave him ‘the look’ before sitting down himself. 

“Yes Guanyin seems to know where everyone needs to be. She’s like an expert puzzle maker.” Jade said before picking up the noodles and started to eat. 

It was like lights flashed in her eyes and she looked down at the noodles and then up at Pigsy. 

“What magic is this?” She asked looking down at it and started to eat it quicker. She understood what got into her father. Tang chuckled as he put his hand over her plate. She looked up at him almost apologetically. She looked like the ‘take smaller bites’ type person, but she was wolfing down the noodles like he was. 

“Ah, like father like daughter.” Tona said standing up and walking toward the sink and started to wash them. 

“I can do that.” Pigsy said. Tona waved her hand at him. 

“You cooked, I clean, now sit down and eat, you haven’t eaten anything Baba.” She said. Pigsy looked amazed by this and blushed. So that's what it was like to have her around. He cleared his throat and shrugged as he started to mix the egg in with the noodles. 

“Suit yourself.” He started to eat watching his husband sit back and sighed contently. His belly was full now. He could see him look ready for another nap only… “Now go get in the shower. You stink.” He hated being blunt, but he feared that if he didn’t push him then it wouldn’t get done.

“Yeah okay…” Tang stood up and walked toward the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Turning Tides

Chapter 17  
King No More

Wukong wasn’t one for snooping, but it would seem that Tyla and Macaque were very talkative about someone that showed up to Pigsy’s place. The lights were still on, and it would seem someone was about to leave. Two people in fact. 

He landed on the grass near the gate they installed after moving in. It was just a white picket fence and it looked cute, especially with tulips around the border. Tang was quite the gardener. 

“I’ll come back in the morning Baba, get some rest please.” She said turning and stopping just short of the bottom step and then backed up clear into Pigsy who peaked around the tall monk. He chuckled, patting the scared woman. 

“It's okay, he won’t bite. It's just Wukong, he would rather you cheered then be scared.” Pigsy said looking around as Tang walked over to the door. He was supposed to be resting on the couch. Suna giggled waving at the golden monkey. Wukong winked at her. Suna yipped and ran back inside, she was supposed to be getting ready for bed. 

“I had to see for myself, see that it was time to let MK go on his journey.” Wukong stepped up to look at her. She smelled of the gardens of heaven. Very much like his Tripitaka. 

“Yes, I wouldn’t like to just snatch him out from under you Master Monkey. I require his aid. Yet, I do not see this new Monkey King.” There it was, all of the sudden out of nowhere, he was dethroned. He closed his eyes and sighed. It truly was time, wasn’t it?

“I’ll bring you to him tomorrow. You three can use the maps that Tang and I used to plot your way. A lot of the places we went to are still there.” He said turning and stepping up onto his cloud. 

“Safe travels Master Monkey.” 

Wukong didn’t respond, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about what she said. He had been The Monkey King for as long as he could remember. He wished he had time to poise himself to the shock. He was truly just a regular monkey now and free to retire. 

But was MK ready for the position he would face tomorrow. He would wake the boy early before he went to fetch Tripitaka. 

(0)

MK felt the gentle nudge. It wasn’t unusual, little monkeys would climb in the window and wake up. Wanting to play, or eat. He was the only one who could reach the highest fruit. Well he was pretty sure Macaque could too, but he let Wukong or MK do it. He would let Wukong flex for him. 

“MK…” MKs eyes shot open to see Wukong. Wukong sat on the edge of the bed. He looked a little sad, and forlorn. 

“Dad? What's wrong?” He asked. “Is it one of the babies? Should I go get Mr. Tang?” Wukong chuckled as he watched his successor concerned over an infant that wasn’t his. Something a King would do. 

Wukong took a deep breath. 

“It is dawn, and you are ready. I was informed last night that you will take your journey west.” Wukong stood up and opened the door jumping from the tree. 

MK’s eyes grew wide, he didn’t understand, what did that even mean? 

He jumped out of the tree and followed Wukong as he picked a few things weaving them together. He seemed to be trying to ignore MK now as he talked a mile a minute. 

“What do you mean go west. I can’t go west, I have to stay here, there are so many monkeys that need my help! Jules has a roof to mend, Kona has to repair the window, I have to make a bed for Raya’s son, he’s totally outgrown his crib.” He looked and jumped when Wukong turned around and looked at MK. 

“All that can wait until you get back.” MK’s voice caught in his throat when he realized what was going on and who was standing around staring. They had all stopped and stared. It was like the monkeys were paused

Wukong didn’t just plop down on the throne like he normally would. He stood beside it. In his hands was a crown woven of banana leaves, and flowers. MK didn’t even know he could do that, it looked pretty good too. 

“You will go west, King MK.” MK stepped back and looked around, he knew this was going to happen eventually, he was the Prince after all, but...wouldn’t...he looked around noticing Tyla. 

“But...she’s older…” 

“I am a female that has no hope of reproducing.” Tyla told him. “I gave up my mantle MK...I won’t pick up and use the staff. These people need protection, the protection you can give.” 

“I can’t do that while I”m gone.” MK tried looking at Macaque as he shook his head. 

“We’ll keep doing our job until you get back. But when you do, maybe you and Red can have that wedding. You’re done training after all, life will just have to finish for us...just like it did for Wukong.” 

“Remember...like an insane amount of demons…” Wukong sighed and shook his head. “Lots…”

MK took a deep breath and sat down on the throne and felt Wukong set the crown on his head. His heart beat faster as he listened to the cheering...a party that would last for weeks, even long after he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Turning Tides

Chapter 18  
The Great King of the Monkeys

Jade was nervous that was for sure. Having stepped off Sandy’s boat she wished she had someone with her that she knew well. She looked back and forth between the trees, each one seemed to have monkeys in them watching her as she walked along the shore into the jungle. 

As she neared the village she realized one thing, the monkeys seemed to be worse for wear. Some had burn marks, others had wounds bandaged. She watched as one limped past clutching a baby to her, being helped by a male who stopped to nuzzle her. 

“What happened?” She mused to herself as she realized she had been steered by the monkeys into what looked like a throne area. She looked at the throne covered in tiger skins. She didn't too much like that actually, the killing of animals just for their skin was brutal and totally barbaric. 

She looked at the occupant fully expecting Wukong, but she realized that it was a young boy. 

“Am I to assume you are Prince MK, the one who will accompany me on my journey?” She asked, looking at a female monkey not too far off with the same markings as Wukong. Yet she seemed fairly young.

“Wrong! You are beholding the new King of the monkeys! This is King MK, he who will protect the monkeys!” Yomi said allowed and watched as the other monkeys cheered. 

“I see, so does that mean Master Wukong is…” 

“Dead?” There was a laugh from above. Jade looked up at Wukong who sat on a branch eating peaches. 

“Oh, thank goodness. I’d hate to leave on this journey under a sour note.” She felt something jump on her shoulder. She turned to look up at Tao. 

“Someone killing Yeye? No way.” He chittered as he laughed jumping onto his dads shoulder. “He’s immortal right dad?” Tao asked, picking up a small stick and scratching his back with it. 

“Please, the thought itself is laughable.” Macaque winked at Wukong who jumped down. 

“Where is he!” Jade was pushed aside by a male demon with red hair. He was panting and looked in a sheer panic. “MK! Are you alright? Did you fight him? You won! How did it go? Oh mothers coming…”

“I’m alright Red, it was a mutual hand off, no fighting was done. Also...why?” Princess Iron Fan never came into the island without permission. At least he had never seen her do so. 

“King MK...the name suits you.” The molten satin voice of Princess Iron Fan overtook the crowd's murmurs. 

“Good afternoon, Princess Iron Fan. I hope I find you well.” MK sat down on the throne and watched as Red Son stood beside him. Much like he saw Princess Iron Fan with Demon Bull King in the past. 

“As well as to be expected, Especially now that your training has ended, you two can finally be wed. I will begin preparations and you both can marry by the end of the week.” she didn’t wait for an affirmation, an answer, or even a hey wait a second. 

Red Son’s face had turned red and he turned to look at MK. 

“I guess we’ll be busy huh?” 

“Red theirs a problem…” Red Son’s face turned blood red and smoke began to come out of his nose. MK kissed his forehead trying to defuse him. 

“This is Tripitaka.” He motioned to Jade who was still standing patiently. “She’s going to be taking the newly remastered scrolls west. She needs my help as her father needed Wukong.” Red remembered the fabled journey to the west and closed his eyes. The scares that littered his body were obtained during his foolish childhood temper tantrums during. 

“Yes, I understand, so you must go as well?” He looked at MK. MK nodded and sighed. 

“Will you wait for me?” 

“Oh hell no! You will leave within a week's time, after our wedding and we’ll just have our honeymoon during.” Red Son said looking at the woman who just giggled into her hand. 

“I understand, Prince Master Bull.” 

“King Master Bull, in a week.” MK whispered to Red Son as the people began to disburse. Yup, there would be no sleep tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Turning Tides

Chapter 19  
Midnight Stroll

Macaque found himself still awake still after days end, so much excitement, and a whole lot of difference. He especially found Wukong looking at him several times that day. It was rather unsettling, and he didn’t want to give himself hope. He sighed, and stood up. Perhaps a cool drink of water would clear his head. He climbed down out of his treehouse and started toward the pools. 

He could see the tree houses dotting the horizon. One of them housed the person he’s loved for centuries. He closed his eyes and sighed as he paused for a moment. He walked over to the drinking pool and picked up the cup that sat on a rock. Reaching in he scooped out the water and took a sip only to see the golden eyes looking at him from a rock. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Macaque attempted. Wukong sighed, shaking his head. 

“Yeah, I tried for hours, and I’m the king of naps.” Wukong chuckled and sighed playing with the rim of his cup. 

“Ah the eternal question, what would be so strong to keep the great Sun Wukong awake at night?” Macaque sat down ready to listen. 

“MK is leaving, and I can’t go. I’m going to miss the kid. I’ve grown attached to him, and he’s wedding, and leaving too. I’m going to miss the first years of that.” Wukong sighed as he looked down into the cup seeing his reflection. He growled and threw the cup into the water. Its gentle splash was far less satisfying then he had hoped. 

“Ah yeah, I’ve grown used to the kid too. Always helping out, helped me put the shingles on my roof the other day. He’s great with his hands, he loves to build. Mind you he’s got the muscles to do it now.” Macaque chuckled and looked around at Wukong. “I’m so sorry I missed a lot of it.” He took a labored breath and shook his head, tears running down his face. “I missed everything they did as babies, as children, teenagers, I tried to kill them. I was so stupid.” 

Wukong leaned forward trying to see the monkey, at first he thought he was laughing, because Macaque crying? That could never happen...right?

“Macaque...don’t be stupid.” 

“I am stupid as I sit there with my son in Tyla’s arms I realize that could have been me with her. I’ve learned over the years that she really needed me, all three of them did. You did, and I was stupid. I left because they weren’t mine, when that was far from the truth. They were as much mine as they were yours and I just feel so horrible about it.” Macaque dropped the cup and covered his face. “I can’t fix it, I’ve lost everything.” He felt fingers on the back of his head. 

“As my last act as king, I forgive you of your past doings, and...free you of your lonely nights.” Macaque felt his heart for once in a very long while it felt something other than loneliness. Those soft hands that ran down his hair. Lightly petting him, he reached out, putting his arms around Wukong and burying his face in his chest. 

“I’m sorry…” Macaque whispered nuzzling him. Wukong pulled Macaque away from him and got down on his knees and looked up at him. 

“We’ll need to work together to watch over the people now. Both tribes are here and the staff won’t be here anymore. Who knows what will happen in MKs absence. 

Macaque was slightly floored unsure of what to say. Was this...a proposal?

“I...I don’t understand.” 

Wukong cleared his throat and pulled something from around his wrist and took Macaques. A mangle with Wukongs symbol on it. The mark of marriage. Macaque looked scared for a second there and almost looked like he was going to deny it out of fear. He felt a bump from behind him. Wukong felt a bump from behind him. Both monkeys chest to chest and their nose touching. 

“Just say yes.” He heard the gentle voice behind him with a soft giggle. 

“Yes…” 

“You got that?” Tyla asked, MK held up his phone and turned around winking at them. 

“Good night, dad, pop.” He walked back toward his hut. 

“Why do I feel better? That's so strange. What about you Tao?” Tyla’s voice drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

Turning tides

Chapter 20  
Who?

They had been at the new camp for a few days now. Tyla pulled Tao up onto her shoulder better as she tucked the laundry basket against her hip. She heard a slight argument, she watched as the females surrounded a pool of water designated the washing pool. There were just too many around the pools. Tyla looked up at the males as they didn’t want to get involved. She spotted MK talking to Wukong. Both seemed to be discussing alternatives. 

“Mom, what's wrong?” Tao asked looking around at Yomi who had a basket as well. 

“We could just go use the one at the falls.” She whispered to her sister. Tyla shook her head. 

“We are Wukongs offspring, we should help rather than finding fixes for only ourselves.” She tapped Yomi’s nose. 

MK jumped down from the trees. 

“Its decided, I will teach your males to make a wash basin!” He motioned to the males to follow him. The females walked over to their males. Only a handful of females were left to wash in the pool. A few males were as well. If they did not have a female to do the washing, then they had to do it themselves. Some weren't very good at it. 

Tyla felt Tao being plucked from her shoulder. She turned for a moment to see Macaque. 

“You’ll be here for a moment, I’ll go prepare lunch. I need our taste tester.” Tyla giggled watching Tao bounce on his shoulder. He loved to cook. He would sit on the side of the cabinet as they cooked and tasted the food. 

“Just not to spicy this time Mr. Taste tester!” Tyla called out waving as they went, her smile disappeared though. She felt alone now and she hated it. Where did Yomi go? Her heart clenched down for a moment and she realized she must have gone with her father so she could get a wash basin. Tyla turned and ran right into someone. 

“Oh geez, I’m sorry. You turned so fast I wasn’t able to compensate for it.” The young male said. His black fur and blue eyes were an odd combination on a male monkey. Mostly the golden ones had them. Tyla suddenly realized she had been staring too long without saying anything. 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t notice you there. I was looking for my sister. I suppose she ran off with dad.” 

“Yomi? Yeah, she ran off with him right after our new King made the announcement. He’s...not a monkey.” That was odd. Tyla shook her head and cleared her voice as she tried to talk and she squeaked instead. 

“No no, his mother was a monkey and his dad was human. He’s a half blood.”

“Really? I wasn’t aware that was possible.” He pulled out a shirt and soaked it pulling out a soap bar and started to lather the shirt up. He looked up watching Tyla pull her shirt out and throw it onto a rock and put her soap into a cup and filled it with water and swirled it around. 

“You do laundry odd...why do it that way?” 

“You do it your way and you lose more than half your bar within a week. You do it this way and it’ll last a month.” She splashed the water onto the shirt and then started lathering it up. “Less soap, same result.” She said and dunked the shirt into the water and rang it out. She looked at the male next to her looking amazed as he picked up a cup and tried to do the same thing. 

“Hold the soap down or you’ll just throw it.” She told him. He chuckled and did as she said. 

Wukong watched them as they did their laundry together. He looked up to the heavens and whispered. 

“Thank you…”


End file.
